Mr Clown
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/Kise Ryota selalu penasaran dengan wajah dibalik topeng badut yang selalu tersenyum itu. KiKuro slight KagaKuro. Beware of OOC-ness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Mr. Clown**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **/Un-beta/Kise Ryota selalu penasaran dengan wajah dibalik topeng badut yang selalu tersenyum itu. KiKuro. Beware of OOC-ness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

_Italic _means 'Flashback' or non-bahasa

.

.

_Special thanks to_ Taiga-kun yang udah bantu nentuin endingnya. _Saranghaeyo _:* #malahbahasaKorea

.

.

**I**

.

Kise Ryota duduk sembari melamun di sebuah bangku taman bermain. Tidak dihiraukannya hiruk-pikuk khas taman bermain—mulai dari teriakan anak kecil, pasangan; ntah itu pacaran atau suami-istri, serta mesin yang menjalankan wahana-wahana di taman bermain tersebut.

Menunggu seorang pacar? Tidak, Kise bahkan belum berpacaran—tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran oleh agensi tempat ia bekerja sebagai model demi menghindari skandal, atau kemungkinan terburuknya, ia dikeluarkan dari sana. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Lalu mengapa ia disini, sendirian?

Ntahlah, Kise hanya ingin. Sekedar melepas penat karena akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya membludak.

Pemuda itu agak menunduk; menyembunyikan paras tampannya dibawah topi berwarna coklat-nya—topi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyamar. Dia seorang model, ingat? Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti ia nyaman dikelilingi oleh _fansgirl _di hari liburnya.

.

"_Oniichan_! _Oniichan_!"

Sebuah suara anak kecil yang merengek membuat Kise menolehkan kepalanya—tepatnya kearah segerombol anak-anak TK yang mengelilingi seorang badut yang tengah menjual balon berwarna-warni.

Kise menaikkan dua alisnya.

"_Oniichan_! Ayo main dengan kami!" seru seorang anak. Ia juga menarik-narik kostum badut biru langit ber_polkadot _putih itu.

"_Oniichan_! Aku ingin balon itu!"

'Tahan juga dia, dikelilingi anak kecil...' batin Kise.

Samar-samar, ia melihat sepasang _orbs _biru langit didalam lubang topeng yang badut tersebut kenakan—tepatnya di bagian mata.

Indah…

…dan cantik.

Kise seakan sedang mengarungi lautan langit yang luasnya tak terhingga; sejauh mata memandang.

Ah…sekarang ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik topeng tersebut.

Dengan langkah malu-malu, akhirnya sang badut menuruti anak-anak itu dan menemani mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Kise menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum kecil.

.

Benar-benar siang yang cerah…

.

.

**II**

.

Kise Ryota mendatangi taman bermain ini lagi.

Hanya untuk melihat sosok 'itu'; sosok yang membuatnya tertarik sejak ia melihatnya pertama kali.

Masih dikelilingi oleh anak-anak TK, Kise tertawa kecil, sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai badut itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, badut itu mengangkat kepalanya, tepatnya menatap Kise yang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Orbs _biru langit bertemu dengan _orbs _madu Kise yang agak tersembunyi karena topi yang ia kenakan.

Biru langit mengerjap beberapa kali menatap madu. Meski Kise tak bisa melihat wajahnya, ia tau bahwa badut tersebut tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata tertutup dan sedikit membungkuk.

.

Kise semakin ingin melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu.

.

.

**III**

.

Hari itu, Kise pulang malam. Ini sering terjadi—namun agak sedih juga karena ia tidak bisa mengunjungi sosok 'itu'.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, ia melewati taman bermain itu. Lampion warna-warni masih menerangi taman tersebut.

'Hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya.' Kise mendekati pintu gerbang masuk, 'Sedang ada konser kah-?'

.

"_KISEKI NO SEDAI JAPAN's TOUR 2013_!_"_

.

Lalu sorakan _fans _terdengar, memecah keheningan malam.

Kise menaikkan 2 alisnya.

'_Kiseki no Sedai_' katanya? Bukankah itu sebuah _band_ yang sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini?

Pemuda surai keemasan itu memasuki taman bermain, sekedar untuk melihat dari dekat _band _yang sedang naik daun itu; menerobos kerumunan sampai akhirnya ia berada di posisi depan.

Kedua matanya melebar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

**IV**

.

Konser berakhir. Satu per satu pengunjung mulai bubar.

Namun Kise masih terdiam disana, tepatnya duduk di bangku taman yang biasanya ia duduki.

.

_Orbs biru memandang lautan manusia dibawahnya. Sedetik kemudian agak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda dengan sepasang orbs madu yang menatapnya terbelalak._

_Namun dengan cepat ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan orbs madu itu, dan kembali bekonsentrasi terhadap lagu yang dibawakannya_

.

Cantik.

Dan juga _elegan_.

"Terasa familiar…" Kise mengelus belakang kepalanya, sedikit _frustasi_.

"Oi!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berlari kecil menghampiri Kise.

'Bukankah dia _drummer Kiseki no Sedai_?' batin Kise.

"Maaf, tapi apakah kau melihat Tetsu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Mengerjap, "Tetsu-_tte_…_dare_?"

_Orbs _biru gelap pemuda di hadapan Kise agak terbelalak; _cengo_.

"_Masa'_ kau tidak tau? _Vocalis _kami yang rambutnya berwarna biru langit itu!"

'Jadi namanya Tetsu…' Kise manggut-manggut.

"Oi," –mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kise, "Bagaimana? Kau lihat tidak?"

"_Gomen_, aku nggak tau-_ssu_."

Menghela napas, "Hh…benar-benar…anak itu kemana sih?"—pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kise menatap punggung pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut yang perlahan menjauh.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menyembunyikanku."

.

_Eh_?

Kise menoleh ke belakang, surai biru menyembul dari balik sandaran di bangku yang Kise duduki.

"WUAAA!"—_refleks_, Kise langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Topi yang ia kenakan terjatuh, membuat surai _blonde _sedikit tersibak. Pantulan dari sinar bulan membuat surai itu terlihat lebih sempurna. Sedangkan si surai biru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya sejenak, lalu mengambil topi milik Kise yang terjatuh.

"_Konbanwa_. Maaf mengagetkanmu"—membungkuk, memberikan topi tersebut.

"A-ah, tak apa." Balas Kise sambil menerima topinya dari si surai biru dan mengenakannya, "Um, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Pemuda dihadapannya tampak berpikir, "Sedang ingin saja. Aomine-kun berisik sekali sih—uh..."

Si surai biru mengernyit ketika ia merasakan perih di telunjuk kanannya.

"E-eh!? Kau tak apa-apa-_ssu_!?" tanpa ragu, Kise mengambil tangan kanan pemuda kecil di hadapannya, "A-ada luka goresan!"—panik.

"Mungkin tergores ranting di semak-semak saat bersembunyi dari Aomine-kun tadi..."—menghela napas, "Tak apa, sebentar lagi sembuh kok."

" 'Tak apa' apanya!? Bisa infeksi tau!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, _orbs _biru langit terbelalak.

Kise; ntah sadar atau tidak, mengulum jari telunjuk ramping yang terluka itu, menghentikan darahnya.

Sedangkan si pemilik jari masih terlalu terkejut hingga tak bergeming.

"Nah, sudah berhenti-_ssu_."—merogoh saku belakang celana _jeans_-nya; mengambil sebuah _plester _bermotif _piyo_ biru langit dan memasangkannya pada telunjuk ramping tersebut.

Menatap _plester _di telunjuknya, "T-terima kasih."

Kise tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Tetsucchi!"

Si pemilik nama agak terbelalak, kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil agak membungkuk.

.

.

**V**

.

Hari Minggu.

Yup, benar-benar hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pelajar maupun pekerja.

Termasuk Kise Ryota.

Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos putih tipis dengan jaket berwarna coklat serta celana _jeans _berwarna biru _dongker_. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi yang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Melihat sekeliling, sosok yang ia cari tak ada.

'Mungkin libur?'—menghela napas kecewa, menekan puncak topinya.

.

"_Konnichiwa_."

.

Mengerjap, menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Topeng badut yang tersenyum.

Baju kodok ber_polkadot_.

"WUAAA!" Kise berteriak lumayan keras sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearahnya.

"S-sejak kapan…disini…?"

Diam sebentar, "Sudah dari tadi kok, sebelum anda duduk disini."

Kise hanya ber'oh' ria. Di sisi lain, ia senang bahwa si badut itu tidak libur.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Kise menggerakkan kakinya gelisah.

Ini _awkward_, batinnya. Ia sedikit melirik kearah pemuda kecil disampingnya.

'Untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia kecil juga.' _Orbs _madunya turun, tepatnya kearah tangan pemuda tersebut yang nyaris tertelan oleh lengan bajunya sendiri, yang diletakkan diatas pahanya.

Kedua _orbs _senadanya agak melebar ketika ia melihat telunjuk pemuda tersebut.

_Plester _dengan motif _piyo_ biru langit.

"_A-ano_…"

Si badut menoleh kearah Kise.

"B-begini..."—mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Kau sedang senggang kan?"

Mengangguk.

"Bisakah…um…"—Kise agak ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya, "…aku…melihat wajahmu?"

Tidak bergeming.

"M-maksudku…_well_..aku penasaran dengan wajahmu sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali."

Badut didepannya menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat ke Kise. Mulai memegang kepala badut—topeng yang ia kenakan. Kise menelan ludahnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan bercampur ragu, jari-jari ramping itu mengangkat topengnya sampai sebatas mulut—

.

_Wow_…

.

Bibir berwarna merah muda yang _kissable_ dan sedikit terbuka.

Beberapa surai biru langit—yang sekali lagi, terasa familiar—yang sedikit terlihat.

Pemuda kecil didepannya tidak melepas topengnya, hanya sebatas mulut saja.

Meski begitu, Kise tau bahwa pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang ia temui semalam—Tetsu.

"…Tetsucchi?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, si badut mengenakan topengnya kembali.

"Kau benar-benar Tetsucchi?"

"…Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Itu namaku, Ryota Kise-kun."

.

.

**VI**

.

["Sesosok mayat ditemukan mengambang di sungai. Mayat dengan identitas Takao Kazunari (24 tahun) ini diduga bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari jembatan. Minggu ini, tercatat sekitar dua puluh mayat yang meninggal karena bunuh diri dan pembunuhan-"]

.

"Kise."

Kise buru-buru mematikan televisi yang sedang ia tonton, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—tepatnya kearah _manager_-nya.

"_H-ha'i_?"

Sang _manager _menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir sambil menatap Kise.

"Uh, mungkin kau sudah tau…"—jeda, "Tapi tolong berhati-hatilah. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus bunuh diri dan pembunuhan yang terjadi di Jepang."

"Jangan khawatir-_ssu_! Saya selalu berhati-hati kok."—sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

"Mm…Kurokocchi?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh—tepatnya ke samping, kearah Kise.

"Kemarin 'Tetsucchi' sekarang 'Kurokocchi'?" Kuroko berbicara dengan nada datar. Meski sebagian besar wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng yang ia kenakan—kecuali di bagian mata, namun Kise yakin, pemuda kecil itu tengah memasang wajah datar.

"E-eh? Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka kupanggil begitu?" ucap Kise agak panik.

Kuroko tampak menimbang-nimbang, "Tidak juga, 'Kuroko' lebih baik. Tapi...kenapa ditambah '-cchi'?"

Kise mengeluarkan senyum khas modelnya, "Setiap orang yang kuhormati, kupanggil dengan akhiran '-cchi'-_ssu_!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar hiruk-pikuk ala taman bermain, serta angin sepoi yang bertiup; menyejukkan.

Benar-benar sore yang cerah.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko menghela napasnya, "Kukira Kise-kun ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

"U-uh…" Ah, rupanya Kise lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

Kise menoleh kearah pemuda kecil disampingnya—yang sepertinya menatap lurus ke depan.

.

"Kumohon berhati-hatilah."

.

"Eh?" Kise agak terbelalak mendengar Kuroko.

Pemuda itu tak membalas, hanya menutup jarak diantara mereka, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kanan Kise serta memeluk lengan kanan tersebut.

"Aku takut kehilangan Kise-kun."

"M-maksudmu…tentang kasus pembunuhan dan bunuh diri yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kise, agak gugup sebenarnya, karena Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya dan memeluk lengan kanannya.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, cukup membuat Kise paham.

"_Manager_ku juga mengatakan hal yang sama."—menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Dan…yah. Aku akan berhati-hati, jadi jangan khawatir-_ssu_."

Selanjutnya, percakapan itu berhenti—namun hanya sesaat.

"Kise-kun…" panggil Kuroko.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, lalu mengerjap saat kedua _orbs _madunya terkunci oleh _orbs _biru langit Kuroko yang menatapnya _intens _dibalik topeng badut yang ia kenakan.

.

"_Aku suka Kise-kun_._"_

.

Kise dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya memerah saat ini. Antara senang dan malu. Rupanya Kuroko memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Raut wajah Kise berubah serius. Pemuda _blonde _itu memberanikan diri untuk menaikkan topeng badut yang dikenakan Kuroko sampai sebatas bibir. Dikecupnya bibir _kissable _milik Kuroko sambil memejamkan _orbs _madunya. Menghayati setiap detik ciumannya. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

Selama tidak ketahuan bahwa ia adalah 'Kise Ryota' si model itu, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kise melepaskan kecupannya. Menatap bibir Kuroko yang agak terbuka.

Lucu.

.

"_Aku juga suka Kurokocchi_._"_—tersenyum khas.

.

.

**VII**

.

"Oi Kiseeee!~"

Kise yang tengah meneguk minumannya, menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

Me-lap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya, "Kagamicchi?"—senyum sumringah.

Kagami terkekeh pelan, lalu masuk ke ruang tata rias dan mendekati Kise.

"Kapan kembali dari Amerika?" tanya Kise.

"Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu kok!" Kagami menyambar minuman Kise, yang membuat si surai _blonde _merengek.

"Ah, segarnyaaa…."—mengembalikan botol Kise yang sudah kosong.

"Memangnya kau dari mana sih?" Kise hanya menatap miris kearah botolnya yang sudah kosong.

"Mm…hanya _jogging _dari rumah ke lapangan. Lalu mengelilingi lapangan—ntah berapa kali. Dan dari lapangan menuju ke agensimu." Ucap Kagami sambil nyengir.

"Dasar maniak olah raga."

Terkekeh pelan, "Olah raga itu baik buat kesehatanmu—oh."

Ponsel Kagami berdering. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat ponselnya dan membaca sebuah _e-mail _masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang agak berkeringat selepas _jogging_.

.

"_Yosh_!"—memasukkan ponselnya di saku celana pendeknya, "Aku pulang dulu, ditunggu seseorang nanti malam nih."

Kise tersenyum jahil, "Ehm, yang mau ketemuan sama pacar…persiapannya mesti dari pagi…"—ga serius sebenarnya, soalnya—

"_Well_, _soon-to-be-wife_." Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, "Ah, dia itu _so dang adorable_. Aku bertemu dengannya 3 hari yang lalu di Bandara." Lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum khas di wajah pemuda _orbs ruby_ itu.

Kise mengerjap, kedua _orbs _madunya menatap Kagami agak tidak percaya, meski bibirnya masih mengukir senyum, "Oi, oi. Kau masih punya Alex di Amerika kan? Ada yang main-main di belakang nih…"

"Argh! _Urusai_!" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk Kise, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Kise melambaikan tangan kearah Kagami sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

**VIII – Final**

.

Hari ini lembur lagi.

Ah, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemui Kuroko siang ini. _Well_, ga bisa nyalahin juga, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak pemotretan.

Seperti biasa, Kise melewati taman bermain itu. Sudah sepi, tak ada wahana yang bergerak satu pun. Tidak aneh sebenarnya, mengingat sudah pukul dua dini hari.

.

Saat ia berjalan agak jauh, samar-samar, ia mendengar suara percakapan.

Tadinya, Kise hanya ingin langsung berjalan ke rumahnya tanpa perlu tau siapa yang tengah berbincang saat dini hari begini.

Kenyataannya, pemuda surai _blonde _itu malah mendekati sumber suara—tepatnya kearah semak belukar yang menutupi sebuah sungai. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan ia benar-benar mengenal dua suara itu meski samar.

.

'Kagamicchi…?' mengerjap beberapa kali sambil mengintip dari balik semak, 'Bukankah, tadi pagi ia bilang ingin bertemu dengan seseorang malam ini?'

Dari belakang, terlihat sosok Kagami yang duduk di pinggiran sungai sedang merangkul—eh? Tunggu, ia tidak salah lihat kan?

'K-Kurokocchi?!'

Kise hampir berteriak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

'K-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dan bukankah Kagamicchi bilang ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang malam ini—'

Otak Kise dipaksa bekerja cepat demi mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menarik napas, seolah mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh otaknya.

.

'Kurokocchi adalah orang yang ditemui Kagamicchi di Bandara. Lalu...yang ingin Kagamicchi temui malam ini adalah...'

.

Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kurokocchi..." bisiknya lirih.

Dan ntah mengapa ia tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana—termasuk saat mereka berdua berdiri dan menautkan dua bibir mereka.

Wajah Kagami terlihat bahagia sekaligus puas melihat reaksi Kuroko. Wajah pemuda surai biru langit itu memerah, dan detik selanjutnya Kagami mendekap Kuroko erat.

Dan hal itu membuat sesuatu didalam diri Kise berkecamuk.

Tak sanggup melihat kelanjutannya, Kise berniat beranjak dari sana—

.

_BRUGH_!

.

-namun segera ia urungkan begitu mendengar suara yang seharusnya tak ada disana.

Meski ragu, Kise kembali mengintip. Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Dan sedetik kemudian, kedua _orbs _madunya terbelalak.

.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyatakan cinta padaku ketika kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

.

Merah.

Merah.

Merah.

Tangan kanan Kuroko yang berbalut sarung tangan dan menggenggam pisau itu ternoda oleh _liquid _berwarna merah.

Rumput yang hijau itu juga ternoda oleh merah.

Di hadapannya, tubuh Kagami yang tergeletak dan darah yang terus mengucur dari punggungnya.

Kise nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia ingin berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia ingin lari, namun kakinya seolah tertancap di tanah dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Bagaimana…bagaimana ia bisa tau bahwa Kagamicchi sedang berpacaran dengan Alex?' batin Kise ketakutan.

Kuroko menginjak mayat Kagami, "Sudah mati?" mengendikkan bahu, "Sayang sekali…" menggiringnya kearah sungai.

.

"Kau mengerti kan, Kise-kun?"

.

Kise tersentak begitu Kuroko mengucapkan namanya dengan agak berteriak, seolah disengaja, supaya Kise dapat mendengarnya.

Kuroko berhenti sesaat begitu mayat Kagami dekat dengan sungai. Menginjak mayat tersebut sambil menggerakkannya ke depan dan ke belakang; memainkannya seperti sebuah bola, "Inilah yang terjadi,"—menendang mayat Kagami ke sungai, "…jika kau berani mempermainkanku."—membuang pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menikam Kagami ke sungai tersebut.

.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak Kise. Ia nyaris tak dapat bernapas dengan benar melihat hal ini.

"Aku tau, dan akan selalu tau orang-orang yang mempermainkanku."—menatap kearah mayat yang mulai terbawa arus sungai, "Tapi pria kali ini bodoh sekali. Aku bahkan masih bisa mencium bau parfum wanita khas Amerika."

.

' 'Kali ini'?' batin Kise.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Kaukah…kaukah yang membunuh Takao Kazunari? Kaukah penyebab dari kasus bunuh diri dan pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kise.

Terdiam sesaat, "Ah, itu ya…" menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, membuat surai biru muda itu kini bercampur dengan merah darah, "Dia juga bodoh. Dia pikir aku tidak melihat adanya bekas cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Sayang sekali ia mengakhiri hidupnya di sungai ini, bersama dengan Kagami-kun."

"Bukan 'bunuh diri'! Kau yang membunuhnya!" ntah dari mana Kise mendapat keberanian untuk berteriak.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Terserah."

"Lalu…" Kise menarik napas, "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'Aku takut kehilangan Kise-kun' waktu itu!? Kau membohongiku!"

Kuroko berbalik, menatap _orbs _madu Kise.

Dibandingkan saat mereka bertemu di taman, tatapan Kuroko kali ini lebih dingin. Lautan biru itu terasa kosong. Berbeda tapi sama.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kise-kun."—berjalan mendekati Kise, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Kuroko membuka tangannya, tersenyum _innocent_, namun bagi Kise, itu adalah senyum paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat, "Kemarilah, Kise-kun. Kau menyukaiku bukan?"

Kise memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah, lalu berlari; beranjak dari sana secepat mungkin. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan berharap apa yang ia lihat itu semuanya hanya ilusi.

.

.

**IX – "When you think this is over, think again. Because I'll always follow you no matter where you are…"**

.

Keesokan paginya, berita tentang kematian Kagami tersiar di media elektronik dan media cetak. Kise enggan hanya sekedar melirik artikel atau menonton televisi. Pikirannya masih tertinggal di hari kemarin, dimana hidup Kagami harus berakhir disana.

.

"_Irrashaimase_~_"_

.

Seorang _florist _tersenyum sumringah menyambut Kise yang berwajah kusut dibalik topi berwarna hitamnya. Kise hanya ingin membeli sebuket bunga _Lily _untuk menghiasi peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya itu.

Kise melihat-lihat bunga yang lain sebelum ia membeli sebuket bunga yang menjadi tujuannya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Kise langsung menyambar bunga yang menjadi tujuannya dan membayar di kasir.

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya dan silahkan datang kembali."

.

Kise mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia menaikkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk menatap kearah sang kasir yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

Namun senyum itu justru malah membuat Kise takut. Setelah membayar bunganya, pemuda surai _blonde _itu meninggalkan toko bunga tersebut sambil terburu-buru. Tak dihiraukannya _florist _yang mengucapkan salam padanya saat Kise keluar dari toko bunga tersebut.

.

"Haah…haah…"

Kise berhenti berlari dan memegang lututnya saat dirasa sudah agak jauh dari toko bunga tersebut.

Sial, masih pagi sudah _sport _jantung—

"Hm?"

Dua buah kertas terjatuh dari buket bunga tersebut. Aneh, Kise yakin ia hanya memasukkan satu kertas putih—tepatnya sebuah amplop putih kecil, dan isinya tentang bela sungkawa atas kematian Kagami.

Namun ia tidak ingat memasukkan kertas—bukan amplop—berwarna putih.

Kise membuka kertas tersebut—

.

[BERHENTI]

.

-hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah satu kata, dengan tinta merah yang ntah kenapa berbau amis.

.

[Jika berlari lebih jauh lagi, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu, Kise-kun.]

.

.

"Kuroko-kun? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali sembari menatap Aida Riko, salah satu pekerja di toko bunga itu.

Kuroko mengelus pelan tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Riko-san. Hanya 'sedikit' tergores." tersenyum _innocent_.

.

.

"**You must know from the beginning…"**

.

"…**You cannot escape once you start it…"**

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
